Year 3 Weekend Grosses
(This is the total amount grossed by the top 10 each weekend during Year 3) | Date | #1 Movie | Amount Grossed | LW% | LY Amount | LY% | LY #1 Movie | | Jan. 4-6 | Final Fantasy: Dawn of Souls | 92.1M | -39.0% | 149.3M | -38.3% | The Morrow | | Jan. 11-13 | Ninja 3D | 72.4M | -21.4% | 116.5M | -37.9% | The Morrow | | Jan. 18-20 | One the Loose | 63.4M | -12.4% | 93.7M | -32.3% | Bulletproof | | Jan. 25-27 | Lifeguard | 49.1M | -22.6% | 58.8M | -16.5% | The Morrow | | Feb. 1-3 | Horror at the Superbowl | 64.9M | +32.2% | 49.1M | +32.2% | ADAM | | Feb. 8-10 | Midnight Part 2 | 84.5M | +30.2% | 60.2M | +40.4% | The Perfect Gift | | Feb. 15-17 | The Rescue | 90.6M | +7.2% | 60.1M | +50.7% | The Fifth Expert | | Feb. 22-24 | Animal Farm | 99.7M | +10.0% | 97.6M | +2.2% | Pokemon: The Journey Begins | | Mar. 1-3 | Wolves of the Deep | 134.4M | +34.8% | 124.7M | +7.8% | S-L-A-V-E | | Mar. 8-10 | Green Eggs and Ham | 160.7M | +19.6% | 78.3M | +105.2% | Epic Chase | | Mar. 15-17 | Prodigy | 158.6M | -1.3% | 59.0M | +168.8% | Headline | | Mar. 22-24 | Prodigy | 150.7M | -5.0% | 58.9M | +155.9% | Midnight: Revealed | | Mar. 29-31 | Divergent | 143.1M | -5.0% | 41.5M | +244.8% | Judgement Day | | Apr. 5-7 | Wall of Water | 133.7M | -6.6% | 69.2M | +93.2% | Sea Monsters' Invasion | | Apr. 12-14 | The Untold Story of Hansel and Gretel | 110.7M | -17.2% | 58.5M | +89.2% | Delta | | Apr. 19-21 | The Man and his Hat | 103.4M | -6.6% | 51.0M | +102.7% | Mara, Daughter of the Nile | | Apr. 26-28 | Vault Break | 109.4M | +5.8% | 77.3M | +41.5% | Ant-Man | | May 3-5 | Genesis | 174.4M | +59.4% | 86.0M | +102.8% | Trader Haters | | May 10-12 | Karate Kong | 178.0M | +2.1% | 111.2M | +60.1% | Barbarians | | May 17-19 | Salvation | 254.3M | +42.9% | 124.1M | +104.9% | Rivals | | May 24-27 | Interconnected 2 | 197.8M | -22.2% | 117.0M | +69.1% | The Impact of Sir Roger the Alien | | May 31 - June 2 | The Coming Storm | 148.5M | -24.9% | 101.8M | +45.9% | Vengeance | | June 7-9 | Ag3nts | 138.5M | -6.7% | 84.6M | +63.7% | Time Keepers | | June 14-16 | Voyage to Atlantis | 187.3M | +35.2% | 61.7M | +203.6% | Vengeance | | June 21-23 | Voyage to Atlantis | 164.4M | -12.2% | 108.9M | +51.0% | Father's Quake | | June 28-30 | Bobby | 149.9M | -8.8% | 126.4M | +18.6% | Starcraft | | July 5-7 | The Walker Chronicles | 133.9M | -10.7% | 113.1M | +18.4% | Marathon Men | | July 12-14 | Chaperones | 101.0M | -24.6% | 109.2M | -7.5% | The Adventures of the Cosmos | | July 19-21 | 8AM | 132.2M | +30.9% | 105.8M | +25.0% | U.S.S. Seawolf | | July 26-28 | A Wrinkle in Time | 129.7M | -1.9% | 108.3M | +19.8% | New World Chronicles: His Story | | Aug. 2-4 | Fable | 131.0M | +1.0% | 93.1M | +40.7% | The Witch of Blackbird Pond | | Aug. 9-11 | Fable | 90.5M | -30.9% | 94.4M | -4.1% | The Few | | Aug. 16-18 | Truth and Love | 110.9M | +22.5% | 114.1M | -2.8% | Subway Nest | | Aug. 23-25 | Chuck Norris and Liam Neeson vs. The Loch Ness Monster | 102.8M | -7.3% | 83.0M | +23.9% | Subway Nest | | Aug. 30 - Sept. 1 | Truth and Love | 85.9M | -16.4% | 72.4M | +18.6% | Subway Nest | | Sept. 6-8 | The Drowsy Chaperone | 42.6M | -50.4% | 51.0M | -16.5% | Subway Nest | | Sept. 13-15 | The Ice Bridge | 72.7M | +70.7% | 47.1M | +54.4% | Imperceptive | | Sept. 20-22 | Adventures of the Squid | 92.0M | +26.5% | 47.1M | +95.3% | Eternal Sleep | | Sept. 27-29 | Adventures of the Squid | 76.9M | -16.4% | 73.6M | +4.5% | Halloweentown 3D | | Oct. 4-6 | Z-Day | 78.3M | +1.8% | 52.9M | +48.0% | Halloweentown 3D | | Oct. 11-13 | Fatal Rendezvous | 94.8M | +21.1% | 86.4M | +9.7% | Martin/Martian | | Oct. 18-20 | Fatal Rendezvous | 80.8M | -14.8% | 62.6M | +29.1% | Martin/Martian | | Oct. 25-27 | Silence! | 76.1M | -5.8% | 106.4M | -28.5% | Dragon Age: DOF | | Nov. 1-3 | Bartimaeus and the Golem's Eye | 137.8M | +81.1% | 91.0M | +51.4% | Dragon Age: DOF | | Nov. 8-10 | Frosty the Snowman | 126.8M | -8.0% | 162.0M | -21.7% | The Chronicle of Novara: The Stone of Armagon | | Nov. 15-17 | Red Rabbit | 149.0M | +17.5% | 127.8M | +16.6% | The Chronicle of Novara: The Stone of Armagon | | Nov. 22-24 | Fifty Shades of Gray | 197.0M | +32.2% | 71.2M | +176.7% | Chronicle of Novara: The Stone of Armagon | | Nov. 27 - Dec. 1 | Fifty Shades of Gray | 173.8M | -11.8% | 107.9M | +61.1% | Warcraft | | Dec. 6-8 | Hercule Poirot's Christmas | 105.6M | -39.2% | 108.1M | -2.3% | The Seafarer | | Dec. 13-15 | SpellForce: Breath of Winter | 165.7M | +56.9% | 133.7M | +23.9% | Guardians of Life | | Dec. 20-22 | The Morrow II | 280.0M | +69.0% | 151.1M | +85.3% | Final Fantasy: Dawn of Souls | | Dec. 27-29 | The Morrow II | 216.0M | -22.9% | ??? | ??? | ??? | MONTHS (Only Weekends) January - 277.0 February - 339.7 March - 747.5 April - 457.2 May - 953.0 June - 640.1 July - 496.8 August - 521.1 September - 284.2 October - 330.0 November - 784.4 December - 767.3 Highest Grossing Weekend: Dec. 20-22 --- 280.0 (The Morrow II) Lowest Grossing Weekend: Sept. 6-8 --- 42.6 (The Drowsy Chaperone) 2 Weekends at #1 - The Morrow II, Fifty Shades of Grey, Fatal Rendezvous, Adventures of the Squid, Truth and Love, Fable, Voyage to Atlantis, Prodigy YEAR 3 DOMESTIC TOTAL - - - 9,724,400,000